Midnight Snack
by MS
Summary: AU, SxS. Sakura awakens in the middle of the night as footsteps approach her bed. Syaoran has snuck into her bedroom for a little midnight snack while the rest of the house continues in slumber. Follows Discovery. Lemon and adult situations. Please RxR.


MS 

Most of my titles keep starting with M words. I wonder why that is. I hope you enjoy this one-shot, as the idea came to me as I finished writing Discovery. So yes, this is a lemon. Also, I consider this in the same timeline of Discovery, so go read it if you haven't read it, although it's not necessary. This takes place about 6-8 weeks after the last chapter.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the card captor Sakura characters... everything else is mine.

-

-

**Midnight Snack**

-

It was a wonderful summer night. Sakura lay over her bed, her head turned toward her window as the leaves played with the wind that caressed the limbs of the tree outside. She was closing her eyes, wondering if sleep would come swiftly. She wanted the night to pass, and the next day to finally arrive.

Syaoran was arriving the following day. He'd spent the last three weeks in Hong Kong, visiting his family as he always did at this time of the year.

It had been hard to be without him for such a long time. She'd been accustomed to his presence every day. Plus, she'd been wondering over the new aspects of their relationship that they had just embarked with a few weeks before.

She didn't think she was addicted to their closeness and their desires, but she wanted to feel him inside of her. Her body had been primed to their lovemaking in the short amount of time that they had been exposed to it.

She slipped on to sleep, her mind replaying their last intimacy.

Sakura awoke with a start, her senses disoriented because of sleep. Blinking profusely, she looked at her surroundings to see what had roused her from deep sleep so suddenly.

A figure emerged from the window, its tall and slim frame sliding toward the bed.

She turned on the lamp by her bed, revealing the face of the person.

"Syaoran!" She threw herself into his arms from the bed, the momentum making him fall against the floor. She placed kisses all over his face, while he laughed at her eagerness.

He wrestled her and placed himself on top, his body completely covering hers. He stroked her face before placing his lips over hers. Their kiss was slow and sweet, a memory of the first time they had finally kissed. Their tongues were dancing with each other, their lips hungry for contact.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when they finally came up for air. Their faces were flushed, their hands fluttering over each others' bodies.

"I got in an earlier flight," he explained, taking her in his arms and placing her on the bed. He slipped his shoes off, as she helped him take his jacket off.

He stood over her, taking in her presence and her attire. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, her legs completely bare as the fan by her bed blew streams of air into the room.

"Why didn't you knock on the door?" She asked as she pulled him into her bed and snuggled into his side.

"It's almost three in the morning Sakura," he whispered, his hand playing with her hair as he smelled it, his breaths deep. "I didn't want to wake your brother as well as your father." He could picture in his mind the tongue-lashing that Touya would unleash on him, and the ensuing shouting match that would result.

He'd rather come to her window and announce himself to her, without having to deal with the fracas that any of his visits usually ensued. Plus, he had an ulterior motive. He couldn't very well just come through the front door at three in the morning at her house and pull her into his arms in full view of her family and try to ravish her on her living room.

A full blush covered his features, his mind blanking out of Sakura's questions. He replayed a scene in his mind that would have him thrown out of the house by her brother and father.

"Syaoran!" she shook him, her hand waving over his eyes trying to get his attention.

"What," he snapped out of his reverie, scrambling to remember what they had been talking about.

"You haven't heard a thing that I have said," she told him as she glared from his chest. Her mouth was set in a frown, her throat growling as he just stared at her.

She kissed him again. As soon as her lips touched his, his attention came back to it. His mouth opened, gently guiding hers to do the same. Their mouths played with one another, their teeth softly biting their lower lips, while their tongues explored each crevice of their mouths.

Sakura draped herself all over his body, the t-shirt bunching around her waist. His hands were following the shape of her hips, while she merely traced his chest. Sakura moaned loudly as his hand grabbed her breasts.

"Shh," he shushed her, his mouth covering hers once again. Sakura simply ignored his warning and concentrated in unbuckling his pants. The belt flew over her head as she threw it to the floor. The material clanged with other things on the floor, neither of them noticing the ensuing echo.

Syaoran shifted his legs, their positions reversed as Sakura was pressed against the bedding. The coverlet was completely pushed off toward the floor, as the small bed was completely covered by the two teenagers.

Syaoran pressed his lower body against hers. His erection pushing against his pants and in turn against her sex. Sakura mumbled incoherent words against his ear as he slipped her shirt from her chest, leaving it bare for his eyes.

Her breasts were just as he remembered. He'd spent the last 21 days going over every little part of her unclad body during the nights. He'd spent endless hours reminiscing every little accent of her breasts, the shape of her hips, while he recalled the way her body would trash beneath his hands as he explored it.

Her scent had followed him throughout the long days while he had attended family meetings with his elders. It had haunted him while he had meet old friends and compatriots. It had been in his mind while he had shifted from side to side in his own bed. It had completely haunted his dreams.

They had spent most of the times that they could find in their vacation over his house. Each exploring every corner of their bodies, noting the differences and their reactions to their touches. They had spent three blissful weeks, coming to realize that they would be separated by his travels to Hong Kong.

"I missed you," he breathed against her breasts.

"Me, or my body," the light bantering question seemed to need some time for an answer as he paused, seeming pensive against her naked chest.

"Let's say both and stick with that," he finally replied as his tongue went back to lavishing her breasts. They were puckered against his lips, shifting easily against his roughened hands. They felt dryer than before. She had memorized part of his texture with the endless times that they had traced her skin, making sure that she knew their size, roundness, and their proneness to flick against her nipples.

She knew he did it because she reacted easily to his touch in that area. Just the thought of his hands over her chest made them ache. It felt as if their whole purpose in life were to be touched by him. They conformed to his hand, their soft skin primed for his touch, be it with his hands or his mouth.

"Suckle them," she ordered him as his tongue traveled from the upper cleavage to her nipples. He chuckled to her order and promptly complied. Her breathing hitched, as his wandering hand joined the juncture between her legs. Still, his main attention was on her breasts, as he suckled and played with them while his hand merely traced her opening over her panties.

She arched against his touch, the sensation in her legs taking precedence over anything else in the world. Her heart pounded against her ears, her eyes shut as she moaned against his hair.

Taking the chance that he pulled away from her skin, she unbuttoned his collar and pulled his shirt off. He in turn did the same for her, her shirt joining his on the floor. Her pressed against her once again, their bodies in synch in all places as they suckled each others necks.

Her hands moved over his uncovered back toward his butt. They went inside his back pockets, pressing against his ass. Her fingers felt a box, as they explored the whole square. She pulled it out, finally seeing what she had grabbed.

"Did you have this planned?" she asked him as she brought the packet just before his face. His attention wavered between her neck bones and what she was waving over his face. He tried to gauge her reaction as her face came into focus again.

Sakura tried to look stern, while her lips were pursed together. She was sure that he was trying not to break over a grin as his hand traced her unperturbed lips.

"You haven't been carrying this around for three weeks, have you?" She asked as she placed the condom over her nightstand, her hands reaching for the sides of his face so that he was right in front of her.

"No," he responded easily. "I grabbed it from the house when I left my bags there by the front door."

"And you came here because you couldn't wait a few hours?" She asked incredulously as his hand slipped under her panties and finally felt her sensitive opening beneath his fingers.

"Yes," he mumbled against her lips as her figure writhed against his body as his hands explored her fully. "I can't wait anymore."

"Then don't," she told him as she unbuttoned his pants and brought the fabric to his knees, dragging his underwear as well. "Get inside me."

The soft pronouncement was received with him rushing to get the last vestibule of clothing from his body. He felt so hard, that he wanted to feel himself encased in her heat as he thrust himself to the hilt of her softness.

"I love you Sakura," he said to her as she pushed him against the bed and grabbed the condom from the nightstand.

"I know you do," she tore the package open before encasing him with her hand. Her thumb rubbed the head, a bit of fluid bursting from his opening as he pulsed against her hand. "You're always so hard."

She leaned forward, her tongue tracing his erection from his testicles to the tip. He moaned, his teeth biting his lips to keep the sounds from being too loud and overheard inside the house.

Her fingernails traced the veins that protruded over the sides as she placed the condom over the tip. She fit it over the sides and slid it downwards, fitting over his length. Her hands covered him over it, as she moved her lower body toward it.

"You left my panties on," she admonished him before standing over the bed in his full view before she stripped them down, slowly and painfully to watch. She let them down from both sides, letting him glimpse her uncover herself. His mouth remained open as he saw her fully bare beneath.

"You shaved?" His voice was strangled as his hands reached for her waist as she fell down to straddle his body.

"I wanted to see what it felt like," she responded as she angled her hips, grabbed his erection and slid him into her opening. Using her knees and propulsion, she fell slowly, agonizingly and slowly letting him penetrate her. She savored the moment as he was fully inside of her, his hard on filling her completely.

"Are you going to move?" He asked as a minute passed and she just stayed still over him. She leaned forward, her hands anchoring her on the side of his shoulders. She pulled upwards with her hips, his pulsating erection rubbing against her clitoris, hardening it, and making her shudder in response.

Taking the initiative, Syaoran thrust inside while she shivered over him. One of his hands anchored her hovering body as the other traced her neck to her hovering breasts. He felt her give out, her hands coming around his neck, burying her neck against his nape.

Shifting her in his arms, he brought her around as he lay over her. Her legs laced with his, his thrusts increasing in tempo. Still, he lengthened the thrusts as he adjusted his angle for a time.

She cried out in his arms as an orgasm came over her body. Her body tingled as the aftershocks followed her nerve endings. He stilled inside of her as he felt her contract and shiver underneath him.

"Move again," she finally told him as a bit of her body came back to her control. As he started again, she arched again, clenching the muscles of her vagina. She'd been trying it alone, while thinking of him inside of her the last three weeks that she had slept alone.

"Oh God," he gasped as his thrust brought him to the edge. He gasped, as his release completely stilled his body, his elbows the only thing that was preventing him falling all over her. Her lips sought his, silencing his release as their hands intertwined with one another.

His head settled against the valley between her breasts as they let their heartbeats slow to a soft banter while their breathing returned to normal.

Syaoran sprung upwards, recalling the last few moments when she had cried out in his arms. His stance became rigid as he pulled away from her and slipped the condom off.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him as a yawn broke out from her tired features. The clock by her bedside was going toward four in the morning in a few seconds.

"Your brother is about to burst into your room and kick my ass, that's what," he whispered harshly as he listened to the background noises from the darkened house.

She giggled against the bed as she pulled the sheets from the floor and covered her body to her chest. She could be comfortable under his gaze naked as they made love, but she wasn't quite sure that she could parade herself naked around him.

She snickered as he scrambled to pull on his pants as his underwear lay forgotten on the floor.

"Don't snicker," he went to a panic as he heard a clanking sound and flew to the bathroom, his pants hanging around his knees supported by his hands.

Sakura just lay seated on her bed as she could clearly see bits of his clothing still littering the floor. His socks were by her slippers as his belt lay two feet from the front of the door. His jacket was draped haphazardly over the chair with his boxers in the middle of the walkway in the room.

He peaked out some minutes later, gauging the place before fully opening the door. Sakura was propped against the headboard with her arms crossed as she inspected her fingernails.

"Where's your brother?" He asked as he stepped into the room, still looking around for someone to spring up on him.

"At Yukito's place," she responded, using her nails to flick under them and taking out the invisible dirt beneath them.

"Your father?"

"Doing research with his colleagues in the archeological library of the University."

"Kero-chan?"

"With my father," Sakura laughed at his expression. She flipped on the lamp by her bedside, flooding the room with some electricity.

"And we're alone," she rolled her eyes at his stating of the facts.

She knelt over the bed as he walked to her, his shoes still in his hand, with only his pants clearly fastened and in place. He threw his baggage on the floor once again before crawling to her side. He shifted behind her, so that she could lean on him and they could still fit on the very small twin bed.

"I like your bed better," she told him as she blew the hairs against his chest softly.

"Me too," he replied, shivering lightly as she continued to blow air bursts over his naked chest. "It's definitely bigger isn't it."

"Oh, yes."

"When are your brother and father coming home?" He asked lazily, as she unbuttoned his jeans once again.

"Not until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," she announced as she un-tucked the sheets from around her body and covered both of their bodies with it. She snuggled against his body, he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, resting against the outline of her breast.

"I'm exhausted," Syaoran yawned against her hair as they settled in for some rest.

"Sakura," he roused her up a few minutes later. She groaned against his hand, but her eyes opened.

"What is it?"

"I'll be right back," he moved from the bed toward the chair and grabbed his jacket. He returned to the side and let her rest over his chest once again. "Here," he grabbed one of her hands and placed it in one of its pockets.

Coming wide awake once again, Sakura let her fingers wander over the pocket and felt a square and thin box. Her curiosity peaked, she pulled it out, as Syaoran threw the jacket to the floor.

Sakura traced the engraved figure over the box, which was quite simple and beautiful at the same time. There was a full moon at one of the corners, while a black shrouded wolf howled at it from one side. On the other side was the image of a tree, full of leaves and flowers, and a girl standing bellow it simply waiting.

She traced the figures, her fingers straying over the wolf and the girl as flowers fell from the tree.

"The maker thought I was crazy to ask for such art over a simple box," Syaoran chuckled as he recalled the man's shocked face when he had heard Syaoran's offer of payment. "You know my name means little wolf, and I asked that he resemble the Sakura trees from Japan with what he placed."

"It's beautiful," she said, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth before opening the clasp and opening the box. Her hand covered her mouth as she looked at what it contained.

"Do you like it?" He asked her as she simply stared at it. He glanced at the necklace, the gold outlines glowing under the light reflected from the lamp.

"It's gorgeous," she replied as her fingers traced the chain. It had trail of roses embroiled together, while a heart was at its center. The heart was in gold as a small ruby was placed on its left half. Her hand trailed the outline of the heart and found a clasp that opened it. On one side was a small frame of one of their pictures that they had taken at school together. The other side was engraved of "To Sakura, the love of my life, for together and always."

She placed the box, leaving it open by the bed on the nightstand and snuggled back to his side. "I love it, almost as much as I love you," she burrowed into his side as her eyes closed in exhaustion their yawns completely overtaking them. "I'm too tired to thank you properly," a smile broke over her tired face. "But tomorrow is another day."

"Yes," Syaoran felt her breaths deepen as she fell toward slumber. His body was tired, but his brain felt too wired. He was glad that no one else had been at home, or some calamity would have happened. Still, he got the midnight snack that he had been yearning for the last three weeks. And that in the end was enough to risk his skin.

Although, it wouldn't be a bad idea to actually pull something like this under Touya's own nose. Shaking his head, Syaoran let the thought simmer as his mind shut down from exhaustion.

The exhilaration of such a thing would bring Sakura to agree with him. A smile came over his face as he went to sleep, Sakura wrapped inside his embrace where she belonged.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it... I don't really like my lemons, they feel like they lack something that I can't find or articulate well. There will be more stories coming in the future as well as other one-shots. 

_Long 9 Months_: One chapter completed... will be posted right after I finish editing it. Lemon, Lime and adult situations.

_Doggie Troubles_: One chapter completed... will be posted before Long 9 Months and should be up before Friday... will actually become a three parter, or more. Lime, adult situations, and maybe a lemon as well will decide the length.

If you'd like to know of other stories that I'm planning, drop by my profile where details are given. There's also other stories of CCS as well that are already published.

Review button is right here...

MS


End file.
